Tow Mater Error 5 (CECOfficial)
Tow Mater Error 5 is the fivequel and the 4th sequel to Tow Mater Error. This is a really strange video that involves FUCKERIO, Howie Mandel, Robbie Rotten, We are Number 1, Jakata from Tai Chi Chasers, Tai Chi Yul Heat, Alvin Hung, Donald Trump and phone calls. It was made as a June Fools' Joke. Triva * When CECOfficial gets his subscription back, Tow Mater Error 5 will be released * This Video was Inspired By ryuzaky10 gets a Nya Error and Lord Garmadon Error 5 made By ZaneFTW Overlord FTL & YoshiYes LucasNo AKA SuperMarioZaki * This is CECOfficial's first video with bad words and offensive stuff * The intro said that You must be 18 or older to watch this videos * CECOfficial comfirmed that Fucker.io is Howie's Next repetitive chant * CECOfficial Age restricted this video Cast Narrator- Eric Allura- Salli Kimberly- Herself Howie Mandel- Brian Robbie Rotten- Eric Jakata- Dave Tow Mater- Eric Donald Trump- Eric Smike- Joey Transcript Narrator- Warning! This video might be offensive to younger viewers! If your under 18, can you not watch this? There is going to be lots of swear words! If your offended, Stop Watching this! Allura- Man! I am so bored! Wait! I Know! I will give Kimberly a Tow Mater Error! But first, I will call Howie Mandel. Howie Mandel- Hello! Howie Mandel Here! how can I help you? Allura- Can you come to my house for something? Howie Mandel- Sure! (Howie Walks In Allura's House) Allura- Hi! Howie Mandel- That's hi to you Allura! how can i help you? Allura- Can you give someone a Tow Mater Error? Because I think Tow mater Errors are very funny. Howie Mandel- Who do you want me to give a Tow Mater Error? Allura- Kimberly. Howie Mandel- Well, I know her very well, So, Let the Tow Mater Error Begin. Kimberly- Man! I can't believe i spent all my money just to by new electronic devices. I just hope another Tow Mater Error doesn't show up! (BSOD) Kimberly- Son of a bitch! It was a mother fucking error screen! Allura- We interrupted your session to give you a Tow Mater Error! Tow Mater was kidnapped by Professor Zündapp! We must support and save Tow Mater before he dies. To support him, don't turn off your computer. If you do, Then something insane will happen. (Turns off computer) (Howie Mandel's Peeks through the computer) Allura- You know what, I decided to be nice to you and give you a second chance. Just don't shut down or Howie Mandel is going to reek havoc around the realm. (Turns off computer) (Howie Mandel Peeks through the computer) Howie Mandel- Oops! Since you bitch turned it off, I am going to reek havoc the world! Joey- So, I will show you a presentation about... Howie Mandel- Ooh! Is this a talk show! I always wanted to be in one! Howie Mandel- You are not supposed to be playing on your phone ate school! (Kid throws his phoneat the whiteboard) Howie Mandel- That what one of the kids did in some video and he got suspended for 1 trillion years. (Michael Jackson sings Megalovania) Howie Mandel- YOU ARE NOT THE REAL MICHAEL JACKSON! THE REAL MICHAEL JACKSON DIED DUE TO THE FACT THAT HE IS A ZOMBIE! Eric- This contract is so fucking stupid! Howie Mandel- No! This contract looks so awesome! I will approve it! Eric! Shut the fuck up! Your not even the president! (Twist) Howie Mandel- Now, Don't ever try to talk back to me! If you do, You will go to jail for 333,666,999 years! Eric- Never Jump in a volcano! Because it has lava inside it! Howie Mandel- No! Always jump in a volcano! It has a 30 feet depth of pool inside it! Eric- Meet a target! Howie Mandel- No! Miss a target! You will never be a master archer! Eric- Mark Your Calendars Howie Mandel- No! Don't mark your calendars! Everyday is Friday the 13th! Donald Trump- I will make america great again! Howie Mandel- You are not making america great again! You are making america worse! Robbie Rotten- Hi! I'm Robbie Rotten! And i'm Number 1! Howie Mandel- No! You are Number 2! No one can be Number 1 like Me! Eric- Got an Idea? Howie Mandel- Yes! I got an idea! It's this! FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO! Eric- Always Pay! Howie Mandel- No! Never Pay! Everything in the world is free! Also in outer space! Eric- Embracing new forms of communication! Howie Mandel- No! Avoid new forms of communication! Jakata- Stop right there! You are not allowed to reek havoc the entire universe! Howie Mandel- Who are you? Why are you here? Where did you come from? I need answers! Speak up! Wait! I know! Your Jakata from Tai Chi Chasers! Jakata- I am so mad at you for making me to a lot of shit to the tigeroids! Howie Mandel- Well that's why you couldn't quit scope! (Twist) Howie Mandel- That is what's going to happen when you refuse to do things I say! Eric- Quality Rejected! Howie Mandel- No! Quality approved! This is worth 100 dollars! Eric- You are well cooperated Howie Mandel- Nope! You are not cooperated! You are very disrespectful for turning off your computer! Eric- Yay! I am in paradise! Howie Mandel- You are not in paradise! You are in a ruins surrounded with lava and unfriendly people! Smike- Then why is it a ruins surrounded with lava and unfriendly people when there is a sunset? (Lavender Town) Howie Mandel- FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO! Eric- Problem Solved Howie Mandel- Problem Caused! The bomb still explodes even though you cut the string! (Your Title Here/Your Subtitle Here) Howie Mandel- Ooh! Is this Alvin Hung? Young Guy- No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Eric- Increase your profits! Howie Mandel- No! Decrease your profits! What the fuck! Why does it say Heat up your profits! I knew it! It was You Jakata! Jakata- That's right! time to end this havoc once and for all! Howie Manel- FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO FUCKERIO! Eric- Contact Us and we'll be on our way! howie Mandel- No! They won't be on our way! Super Heroes are not real! Eric- Where the hell is the tunnel to my house? Jakata- It is in space! You will never get there without a starship! Howie Mandel- I was just going to say that! Jakata- Well, If you didn't twist me, then I woudn't take over! Now time for revenge! TAI CHI YUL! HEAT! Howie Mandel- Nice try! (Twist) Howie Mandel- Super heroes don't exist! Like I said in the previous errors! Jakata is a super hero so he doesn't exist! Howie Mandel- These were created as jokes since you turned off your computer! Now to bring Tow Mater back up here! (Brings Tow Mater Back Up) Allura- And now, I'm about to say this! You, Are so... Jakata- TAI CHI YUL! HEAT! (Kimberly Shoots her computer before something goes crazy) Kimberly- That's what you get! Don't come back you jackass! (Tow Mater appears behind Kimberly and plays We are number one but it's a scary nurse) Tow Mater- I can't believe you shot your computer before it even got destroyed! That's it! I am going to run over you! (Mater runs over Kimberly) Tow Mater- That's what she gets! She is now dead! Howie Mandel- HA HA HA HA HA HA! That was very funny! Narrator- June Fools Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! This video was a request from SuperMarioZaki. All the credit goes to him. Category:CECOfficial Category:Barney Error Category:Unreleased